Vacation At Last
by KikiRobinson
Summary: The turtles and the AUTHORS decide to go on a little vacation. Two words AUTHORS TURTLES. In other words, Madness meet Mayhem.
1. Default Chapter

The trip to Alexandria.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles but KiKi and Egor are MINE!!!! Muahahhahahaaaa.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
KiKi slams her hand down on the alarm clock that reads 7:30 A.M. Raph grumbles and pulls the blanket over his head.  
KiKi- "Time to wake up smoochie pie."  
Raph- "Why are we waking up sooooo early for again?"  
KiKi- "Today we are going to A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-I-A. Remember?"  
Raph- "What does that spell again?"  
KiKi(wispering in Raph's ear)- "Alexandria."  
Raph- "Why are we wispering?"  
KiKi- "Cus Egor is in the other room and you remember what he does when he hears the A-Word.  
Raph- "Oh yeah."  
KiKi- "You dont want him to go balistic do you?"  
Raph(squinting and half smiling)- "Not this early in the morning."  
  
KiKi slips on her robe and walks out to the kitchen to find Egor chowing down a bowl of fruit loops. Raph follows KiKi and sees Egor smiling at him with rainbow colored teeth and milk dripping out of his mouth.  
Raph- "Uggggg."  
  
After KiKi gives Raph a morning smooch she walks over to the counter and pick up a bottle labled EGOR'S NUMMY VITAMINS.   
KiKi- "Does Egor want a nummy vitamin?"  
  
Egor immediately jumps out of his chair and starts clapping and jumping.  
Egor- "yeah! yeah! yeah!"  
  
KiKi throws the little pink vitamin over to Egor and he catches it and sits crunching for a little while. Raph shakes his head and continues reading the newspaper.  
KiKi- "Did you get a hold of all your brothers?"  
Raph- "Yup."  
KiKi- "And they are all coming?"  
Raph- "Mmmmm Hmmmm."  
KiKi- "Yesssss!"  
Raph(looking up and smiling at KiKi)- "Anything for my Smoochie Poo."  
  
KiKi picks up the phone and starts dialing.   
Mily- "Hello Hhhheeeeelllo!"  
KiKi- "Hey Milllllsterrrr!"  
Mily- "Yuppers?"  
KiKi- "Are ya ready?"  
Mily- "Oh yeah."  
KiKi- "Ok so I'll see ya in about a half an hour?"  
Mily- "Sounds great!"  
Egor- "Mily?"  
KiKi- "Egor says hi."  
Mily- "Tell Egor I said Hiya back."  
KiKi- "Ok I'll see ya in a bit. Mmmmmmmkay buh bye."  
  
KiKi hangs up the phone and runs upstairs to get dressed. Raph puts on Egor's harness and takes the suitcases out to their Ford Torino(they love that car).   
  
On the way to Mily's house they stop to pick up Raphielle.  
KiKi- "Can you run in and get Raphielle she should be ready."  
Raph- "How are we going to fit her and Mily AND hexAdecimal in this little car?"  
KiKi- "Im sure well manage now hurry up!"  
Raph- "You can sit on my lap."  
  
Raph runs up to the doorstep and knocks on the door. Raphielle comes tumbling out the door with her huge suitcase barely ready.  
Raphielle(blushing)-"Hey Raph."  
Raph- "Ya ready for the ride from hell?"  
Raphielle- "Sure but why is it the ride from hell?"  
Raph- "Look whos in the back seat."  
Raphielle-"Oh EGOR!!!!!! Can I feed him a biscuit?"  
Raph- "Yeah sure."  
  
Raph pick up the huge suitcase and walks with Raphielle to the car.  
Raphielle- "Boy you sure have nice muscles."  
Raph(smirking)- "Thanks."  
  
After they get everything packet and Raphielle into the back seat with Egor(lord help her) KiKi starts heading over to pick up Mily, Dancingfae, and HexADecimal. Egor sticks his head out the window and lets his tongue flap in the breeze. Why? I really cant quite say. Thats just Egor.  
  
Well this is my first chapter and I have more on the way. Please R&R. If you want to be added to the story just write it in the reveiw or E-Mail me and I'll add you to the story. K? Thanks. Sorry, the story isnt much right now but I'll work on gettng the next chapter added on within the next couple of days.   
~KiKi~ 


	2. DAMN IT EGOR! Just kidding Egor isnt tha...

Chapter 2 Phew!  
In case you were wondering Alexandria is in Minnesota. Alexandria is the best place to have fun any time of the year. Its one of my favorite places in the whole wide world. My grandma lives there. And yes Daydream I will add you to my fic.  
  
Raph- "Hey Egor, would you mind putting your head back in the car before you cause an accident?"  
Egor brings his head back in the car and Raphielle gives him a biscuit.   
Egor- "MMMM Egor love biscuit!"  
  
Finally KiKi pulls the Torino into Mily's driveway.   
KiKi- "Hey Raph if you want to drive you can. Wait here and I'll go help Mily with her bags."  
Egor- "MILY!!!!"  
KiKi- "STAY EGOR!"  
  
KiKi starts walking up Mily's stairs. Of course this drives Egor ballistic. He starts jumping up and down, bumping his head on the roof of the car. Raphielle tries to grab his harness so he can't jump but it's too late.  
Egor- "Egor wanna see Mily NOW!!!!!!"  
Raphielle- "Egor settle down, it's O.K."  
Egor- "NOW!!!!!"  
Raphielle- "Egor please stop!"  
Egor- "MILY! NOW!"  
  
This only makes it worse. Egor goes even more ballistic causing the car to jolt back and forth. Poor Raphielle who was just trying to get Egor to settle down got her purse smooshed down to about a half of an inch thick. All of a sudden Raph turns around and grabs Egor's harness and pulls on it as hard as he can. Egor jolts forward like a rag doll.   
Raph- "NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!"  
Egor*wimpering*- "Egor bad."  
Raphielle- "its O.K. Egor you just cant get so exited like that."  
Egor- "Egor bad."  
Raphielle- "We still love ya."  
  
Raph grumbles.  
Raph- "hmmmmph."  
  
Meanwhile KiKi is helping Mily carry out her pink Hello Kitty suitcase.   
Mily- "I sure hope its gonna be nice this weekend!"  
KiKi- "Oh yeah they said its supposed to be in the high thirties. Perfect weather to go ice fishing."  
Mily- "Hmmmmmm."  
KiKi- "Big Nelly here we come."  
Mily- "Big Nelly?"  
KiKi- "Oh she's just this bass that my uncle named. She is supposedly a 16 pounder."  
Mily- "We let the fish go right?"  
KiKi- "Well I don't have the heart to watch them die so I suppose we could do a catch-and-release."  
Mily- "Good."  
KiKi- "We could also go snowmobiling, ice skating, or cross country skiing. There's plenty to do."  
Mily- "This weekend is gonna be so cool!!!!"  
KiKi- "Hopefully Egor will behave."  
  
KiKi and Mily approach the car and see the mess inside. Egor crowched in the corner all scared, Raphielle with her hair all messed up trying to comfort Egor, and Raph sitting in the front seat with his pissy look that he gets like all the time.   
Mily- "Uh oh."  
KiKi- "What the hell happened in here?"  
Egor*looking up at KiKi*- "Egor bad."  
Mily-"Hey Egor!"  
Egor*still cowering*- "bad."  
Raph- "Get in."  
  
KiKi and Mily look at each other and shrug their shoulders and hop into the car. They head out to go meet Dancingfae and HexADecimal at the Mc Donald's.  
  
They arrive at the Mc Donald's and find Dancingfae and HexADecimal in the parking lot each chowing down on a Big Mac and a strawberry shake. She pulls next to their car and walks up close to their window with her sunglasses on.   
KiKi*leaning in towards Dancingfae*- "All right sparky here's the deal."  
Dancingfae*turning her head*- "KiKi!!!!!"  
HexADecimal- "Your on time, that's a surprise!"  
KiKi*sarcastically*- "Ha Ha."  
Dancingfae- "I hope you dont mind but we have brought a friend." *Daydream waves from the back of the car with a mouthful of fries and vanilla milkshake*  
KiKi- "No problem we need more people to pull pranks on."  
Dancingfae- "Who's car is that?"  
KiKi- "That's Egor's Torino that he got from his grandma. Its pimpin."  
Daydream*looks at Raph in the front seat scowling*- "Geeeeeze, Raph looks happy."  
KiKi- "Ehhh he always looks like that."  
Dancingfae laughs.  
KiKi- "Hey Hex ya wanna ride with us? I can show you my new Ultimate Fighting videos that I got yesterday.  
HexADecimal*jumps from her seat*- "Seriously? Volume 5? Hey all right!!!!!!"  
KiKi nods.   
HexADecimal*looking at who is in the back seat with the harness on*- "Urrrrrmmm maybe I'll ride with them, It looks a little crowded in your car."  
  
KiKi looks around and takes out her cellphone with the zebra pattern on it and checks her messages. Dancingfae turns on some music and hits her steering wheel with the beat of the song.   
KiKi- "So have you seen the guys?"  
Dancingfae- "They took a cab. They should be here any minute."  
  
All of a sudden they hear a bass system from a car getting closer. KiKi and Dancingfae look at each other with a puzzled look on their face. Daydream looks around in anticipation. The bass noise just happened to be coming from a yellow cab filled with muscular green guys with bandannas on.   
KiKi- "Yup those are our guys."  
  
Donnie, Mikey, and Leo get out from the car and run up to KiKi and Dancingfae and pick them up.   
Donnie*has KiKi*- "Come here ya little!"  
Mikey*has Dancingfae*- "Ooooooooo youve gotten sooo big."  
Dancingfae- "Ha Ha."  
Raph*pulling KiKi from Donnie's arms*- "I'll be taking that."  
  
Mily who in the meantime has been talking to Raphielle turns her head to see the love of her life. Mikey.  
Mily- "Mikey?"  
  
Mily jumps out of the car and stampedes over to Mikey and jumps into his arms*forgetting that he was already holding Dancingfae*. She knocks the two onto the ground and squeezes Mikey as hard as she can.  
Mikey- "Sweetheart, Mikey cant breathe!"  
Mily- "Mmmmmmmm."  
Dancingfae- "Your shell is crushing my ribs!"  
  
After they all get settled they start getting organized for the remainder of the trip.   
Donnie- "Are you guys ready for this one?"  
KiKi- "Oh yeah."  
Mily- "All right Leo you can ride with them, Donnie you can ride with them too and Mikey, you have a special spot right next to me."  
  
After they get into the two cars they head out for the weekend of their life. Well one of them. Oh and Egor? Well he fell asleep in the middle of it all.   
Raph- "Its a good thing too cus I was about ready to put him to sleep myself."  
KiKi- "Be nice."  
Egor- "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
Well that was my chapter two and I hope you liked it. Like I said earlier if you want to be added onto my story just write it in a review or a E-Mail. K? If you have any requests I would also be more than happy to add them into my story.  
~KiKi~ 


	3. Disaster, What else?

Chapter 3  
Once again I don't own the Ninja Turtles but I do own KiKi and Egor and so fourth and so on.  
  
Dancingfae: Maybe I'll have Donnie drive.....  
Daydream: Im going to get you.........  
Mily: Sorry,you dont have to eat at Mc Donald's I'm sure Grandma Helen has plenty to eat.  
Raphielle: Beware of Egor. Wait, he's asleep  
Ziptango and tmntPunker: Dont worry I'll add you to my next chapter  
Hex: Egor's coming for you. Mwaaahahahahaaa, just kidding.  
  
  
KiKi, Raph, Mily, Raphielle, Mikey, and Egor are driving to Alexandria. Following them is Dancingfae, Daydream, HexADecimal, Leo and Donnie in their 1968 Plymouth Barracuda with dual exhaust and black leather seats. KiKi let them borrow that one.   
  
Raph- "This weekend is going to be interesting."  
KiKi- "Yeah I hope Grandma Helen has enough room for all of us to sleep!!"  
Raph- "Yeah."  
KiKi- "I call the air mattress!!!!"  
Raph- "Is there by chance room for lets say, uh, two on that there air mattress?"  
KiKi*smiling*- "Maybe."  
Raph- "and if we run out of room we can always throw Egor out in the barn."  
KiKi- "Hey!"  
Mikey- "Are we about there?"  
KiKi- "Why?"  
Mikey- "Well Egor is drooling on me and Mily is squeezing the life outta me."  
Raph- "At least Egor is asleep. As long as his eyes are closed I am happy."  
Raphielle- "Does your grandma have cable?"  
Mily- "Yeah cus I gotta watch Kirby!!!!"  
KiKi- "Yeah she has cable."  
Raphielle- "What about a computer?"  
KiKi- "Sorry no computer."  
Raphielle- "WHAT!?!"  
Raph*jumping*- "Gueeeeeze"  
Raphielle- "oh, sorry Raph I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
KiKi- "Don't worry Uncle Brad just lives next door and they have a computer. You can use it when we go over to babysit my two cousins Larissa and Taylor.  
Raphielle- "phew!"  
Mikey- "Dude, time to get a Dell. A Dell laptop of course."  
  
All of a sudden KiKi's cell phone starts to ring. She scrambles to find it.  
KiKi- "Raph your on my phone!"  
KiKi grabs for the phone.  
Raph- "OUCH! That was my leg!"  
KiKi- "Well move it cus the phone is ringing!"  
Raph- "OWWW! Your pinching!!"  
KiKi- "WELL FIND THE DAMN PHONE!!!!"  
  
Raph gets up and feels on his seat for the phone. All of a sudden Mikey jolts forward and screams to KiKi.  
Mikey*pointing*- "KiKi THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE ROAD!!!!!"  
  
KiKi looks up and slams on her brakes causing Raph to bash his head on the glove compartment.   
Raph- "DAMN IT!!!!  
KiKi screams and swerves the car. Raph gets flung sideways and lands on KiKi while Mikey gets dog-piled by Egor Mily and Raphielle.   
KiKi- "OOHHH SHITT!!!!"  
Mikey- "I'M GONNA DIE!!!"  
Mily- "NOOO MIKEY DON'T DIE!!!!!!"  
Raphielle- "LET GO OF MY ARM!!!!"  
  
KiKi manages to slam her foot on the brakes with Raph squishing her against the door. The Torino fishtails and does a 360, stopping on the side of the road.   
KiKi- "Oh my God."  
Mily*Digging Mikey oout of the pile*- "Mikey is dying!!! Get him out! HE NEEDS AIR!!!"  
Raphielle- "I'm O.K.!!!"  
Egor- "I'm awake."  
  
Everyone looks out the back window to see if KiKi had hit that thing that Mikey saw on the road. To their surprise what Mikey had seen was othing more then an old glove."  
KiKi*sarcastically*- "Oh great a dead glove."  
Raph*getting his tone*- "You know Mikey you are a genious. It's a good thing that we didn't hit that poor little glove. He might have a family you know. I have a concussion and KiKi probably has a couple of broken ribs from me landing on her but at least the glove is safe. Shall we go back and give it a lift to town so he can find a hotel room or something."  
Mily- "HEY! You leave Mikey alone! He almost died!"  
Mikey- "Give me a break Raph."  
  
After everything gets organized they see the sign that says ALEXANDRIA EXIT TURN HERE.   
Everyone*all together*- "THANK GOD!!!"  
  
Well thats my third chapter. Please R&R. Thanks!!!  
~KiKi~ 


	4. trip4

Chapter 4  
  
You know the drill, I do not not own the Ninja Turtles, but I do own KiKi and Egor.   
  
Daydream: What I meant by I am going to get you has to do with whoopie coushins, trick gum, itch powder, hand buzzers, and the boomerange bowtie. You'll see. Muaaaaahahaha.  
  
Dancingfae: Maybe having Donnie drive wasnt the best thing........  
  
Mily: Dont worry Mikey is fine!!!!  
  
TMNTPunker: You can ride with Leo, if you want.  
  
Ziptango: You can ride with Donnie, at your own risk though.  
  
Hex: Hang on tight. Thats all I can tell you.   
  
Raphielle: Dont worry your safe with me and Raph, or are you?  
  
All right we start our third chapter. KiKi and Donnie turn on to the long gravel road leading to Grandma Helen's house. Donnie opens his window but is somothered by the dust from KiKi doing a huge burnout with the Torino.   
Donnie- "Oh great!!!!"  
Leo*coughing*- "Terrific!!!!!"  
Hex- "Close the window!!!!"  
  
  
KiKi stops the car and revs her engine. Donnie knows that this means only one thing. A race. He revs the Barracuda's massive V-8 engine. The ground shakes.   
Dancingfae- "I don't think this is such a good idea."  
Daydream*covering dances mouth*- "LETS GO FOR IT!!!!"  
  
Donnie and KiKi both slam their feet to the floor causing a huge whirlwind of dust. The two vehicles explode out of the cloud of dust and rip down the old gravel road. The two cars tear over the hills jumping every single bump.   
Mily*grabbing onto Mikey*- "Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!"  
Mikey- "Here use Egor as a cushin he doesnt care. Whoa dude."  
Raph- "STEP ON IT!!!"  
  
The Barracuda peels past the fishtailing Torino which is now full of screaming people, and turtles.   
Raph- "WE'RE GONNA LOOSE THIS ONE!"  
Raphielle- "I'm g-gonna b-be s-s-s-ick."  
Mikey- "WELL DONT GET SICK ALL OVER ME DUDE!!!!!"  
KiKi- "Or on this carpet!!!"  
Raph- "Why its just Egor's?"  
  
KiKi spins the Torino back onto the road. The Barracuda whips around the corner and loses control causing it to rip around in circles.   
Raph- "QUICK NOW'S YOUR CHANCE"  
Mikey- "Mily, I'd hold on cus this car, its gonna buck!!!"  
Raphielle- "Oh, no."  
Egor- "Egor squished."  
KiKi- "WHOOOO HOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The Torino peels past the Barracuda.  
Hex- "GO!!!"  
Donnie- "Hey I'm trying to!"  
Leo- "Isnt this against the law?"  
Dancingfae- "Of course not."  
Daydream- "Havent you ever seen the Dukes of Hazzard?"  
Leo- "The What?"  
Hex- "Never mind just hang on."  
  
The Barracuda starts back onto the road. It tears up to the Torino but the Torino suddenly makes a turn into the driveway. The Barracuda whizzes past the driveway.   
Hex- "Oh good one Donnie you missed the driveway."  
Leo- "Whoa thats Helen's house!"  
Dancingfae- "I love it!!'  
Daydream- "Great! Now turn around Donnie!!!"  
Donnie- "Give me a break."  
  
Raph gets out of the Torino and starts to cheer.  
Raph- "There still life in the old Ford yet!!!"  
KiKi- "Its not the car its the person driving it that counts."  
Donnie*Getting out of the car*- "Hey it went out of control."  
  
All of a sudden two girls came walking up the driveway from next door.  
TMNTPunker- "Is that Leo?"  
Ziptango- "Its Donatello!!!!"  
Donnie and Leo*both together*- "Who the heck are they?"   
  
The two girls peel up the driveway running full speed screaming.  
Donnie- 'Boy those girls are really toolin'!"  
Leo- "Uh, their toolin' this way!!"  
Donnie- "Uh I think we better run!!!!!!"  
Leo- "OH SHIT!!!!"  
  
Leo takes off and befor Donnie can run he is struck by a flying girl. Ziptango of course.   
Ziptango- "I cant believe it. Its you!!"  
Donnie- "I'm alive!!! I'm ALIVE"  
  
Leo takes off tword the woods with TMNTPunker after him. The authors and the turtles hear screaming followed by a series of branches snapping. Mily, Mikey, Daydream and Dancingfae are all rolling on the ground laughing.   
Raph- "Give me a break."  
Raphielle- "Where did they go?  
  
All of a sudden Leo comes walking out of the woods with a girl in his arms. He has a big smile on his face.  
Leo- "I have a fan!"  
Raph- "I have three of them!!!!!"   
  
Raph picks up KiKi and walks up to the house with two other girls attached to his shell. All of a sudden Grandma Helen comes walking out with an apron on .  
Helen- "OOHHHH!!!! KiKi how youve grown!!!"  
KiKi- "Oh shit."  
Helen- "AND EGOR!!!!! HE GETS CUTER EVERY TIME!!!!"  
Egor- "Egor love Helen!"  
Helen- "Why dont you all come on and have a bite to eat!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Well I finally got this chapter done!!!! Please R&R! If you want to be added just say so!!! 


	5. A kinda short chapter Sorry!

Chapter, ah hem, 5  
  
disclaimer- I do not own the Ninja turtles but I do own KiKi and Egor and so forth and so on.   
  
All of the turtles and the girls unpack the two cars. KiKi is covered with her bags and Egor's sleeping bag that was already half eaten. Mily carries her Hello Kitty suitcase and her extra taps full of recorded Kirby episodes. Mikey looks down at Mily's bag filled with taps labeled KIRBY!!!!!!  
Mily- "a ha, for emergency purposes only."  
Mikey- "always prepared, I like that."  
TMNTPunker grabs her suitcase when all of a sudden a green hand grabs the handle also.  
Leo- "Please, allow me."  
  
When everyone gets inside they put their bags in the room. Dancingfae is fascinated by all of Helen's bowling trophies that she won. Egor is on the hunt for lollies. Mily and Daydream are both following Mikey, keeping a close eye on him. Hex is looking at KiKi's Playstation bag, wondering what kind of games are inside.  
Dancingfae- "Are these your bowling trophies?"  
Helen- "why yes they are, I won those back in '74"  
Dancingfae- "Wow."  
  
Mikey and Mily walk over to the mounted Rainbow Trout hanging on the wall. Raph joins them.  
Raph- "Were gonna catch somma dem."  
KiKi- "Raph hun, I don't think that we would catch Rainbow Trout on Lake Emil."  
Raph- "Huh?"  
Donnie- "Yeah we would be more likely catch sunfish, largemouth bass, northerns, crappie, walley, bullhead...."  
Raph- "I get your damn point."  
  
Donnie and Mikey look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Daydream walks over to Raph and puts her hand on his shoulder.   
Daydream- "Its o.k. Raph I'm sure you can pretend they are Rainbow trout."  
Raph- "O.k. that's enough!"  
  
All of a sudden Grandma Helen's kitty walks into the room.  
KiKi- "Sassy Sardine!!!"  
Mily- "A kitty!!!"  
KiKi- "Her name is Sassy but I call her Sassy Sardine because she looks like a little sardine."  
Mily- "She is sooooo cute!!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Egor comes running out covered with KiKi's clothes and with Raph's sais in his hands.   
Egor- "EGOR LOVE KITTY!!!!!! RAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEOWIE!!!! RRRRRAHHHHR!"  
  
Sassy's eyes get really wide and she frantically tears out of Mily's arms and runs into Helen's room.  
Raph- "That's it he is going in his kennel!!!!!!"  
KiKi*sighing*- "huuhhh, I'll go get that little shit."  
  
KiKi walks over to her torn apart suitcase and pulls out a bag of biscuits from the mess. She walks toward the jumping and clapping noise.  
Egor- "here kitty kitty kitty, Egor got treat for you."  
KiKi- "Egor! Biscuit!"  
Egor- "Biscuit?"  
Helen- "All right now, all of you wash up for supper."  
  
All of the girls followed by the turtles rampage into the small bathroom.  
Mikey- "Hey dude quite pushing!"  
Egor- "EGOR WASH FOR SUPPER NOW!!!!!!! EGOR WASH......"  
Raph- "Your gonna be washing up for supper out in the porch if you don't pipe down!"  
Raphielle- "Lemme through!!!"  
Hex- "Ahhhhh! your squishing me!!!!!"  
Dancingfae- "You guys I mean girls, I mean whatever you are, are getting water everywhere!!!!!!"  
Leo- "OWWWW! Egor get off my foot!"  
TMNTPunker- "Egor your on his foot get off NOW!!!!"  
Donnie- "This is crazy!!!!!"  
  
Donnie looks at Ziptango when suddenly Daydream comes running through with her arms waving in the air.  
Ziptango- "uh, yeah!"  
  
Sorry, a short chapter!!! I'm was running short on time. I'll have more tomorrow!!!!!! Please R&R! Thanks!!!! 


	6. More Insanity

A new and improved Chapter 6.  
  
Once again I don't own the Ninja Turtles.  
  
Daydream stops at the bathroom and charges right through the center of the crowd.   
Daydream- "I smell, I smell, could it be?"  
Leo- "AAAHHH! What just hit me?  
Daydream*sniffing*- "I could be..."  
Raph- "Someone just dove through my legs."  
Daydream- "It might be......"  
Mily- "What is happening?"  
Donnie- "Ahhhhh! what was that?"  
Daydream- "And yes it is, SUN RIPENED RASPBERRY SOAP!!!!!!!!"  
Mikey- "ahhhh! Its a monster!!!!"  
Daydream- "Sawweeeeeeet!!!!!"  
Hex- "wow."  
Helen- "Supper is on the table!!!!"  
  
Everyone evacuates the bathroom and heads into the kitchen. Daydream is following with her precious raspberry soap.  
Daydream- "I love this place."  
Dancingfae- "SPAGHETTI!!!!"  
  
Everyone gathers around the table finding a seat.  
Leo*to Punker*- "Here you can sit next to me. I saved you this spot."  
TMNTPunker- "Your such a sweetheart!!!!!!"  
  
Raph looks at KiKi and grabs her. KiKi jolts forward.  
Raph- "Come here you little thing! your sitting next to me!!"  
Raphielle- "ME TOO!!!"  
  
Mily and Daydream are fighting over the one seat left next to Mikey.  
Mily- "I get to sit next to Mikey!!!!"  
Daydream- "I THINK NOT! MEEEE!"  
Mily- "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!"  
Daydream- "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!!!"  
  
Dancingfae walks up to Mikey with a plate full of spaghetti and breadsticks but sees the two girls wrestling for the spot.  
Dancingfae- "O.K. then, I think I'll just have a seat over here."  
Mikey- "Whoa dudettes!!!! you can both take turns!!!"  
  
But it was too late because Daydream was dragging the chair around the room with Mily on top.  
  
Donnie looks at Ziptango who was seated next to him.  
Donnie- "Creepy isn't it."  
Ziptango- "ya."  
  
Poor Grandma Helen was on the verge of insanity from all of the commotion.  
Dancingfae- "Sorry Helen, they should be settling down pretty soon."  
Helen- "Oh feee."  
  
Egor already had spaghetti all over his bib and was also slopping food all over Hex's arm.  
Hex- "Ewe, I think I wont sit here next time."  
Egor- "Egor share spaghetti."  
  
Egor takes a noodle that was hanging from his lips and passes it to Hex.  
KiKi- "EGOR! You are not supposed to be eating until grace is said!"  
Egor- "But Egor SHARE!"  
Raph- "Don't even bother with him."  
  
After Grace is said, everyone settles down to their yummy home-cooked meal.  
They all leave the table with a full stomach. Dancingfae helps clean up after everyone is done.  
  
Everyone gathers into the living room. Raphielle pulls out the hide-a-bed.  
Raphielle- "oooooo, I like that."  
  
Donnie and Ziptango run upstairs to grab extra blankets and sheets.  
Donnie- "Hmmmm, the upstairs, interesting."  
Ziptango- "I'll bet there's alot of cool stuff up here!!!"  
  
Mikey and Mily are digging out the munchies.  
Mikey- "This is the good stuff."  
Mily- "These are Yabba Dabba Delicious, wanna play cards now?"  
Mikey- "Sure why not."  
  
Hex is trying to get the T.V. plugged in  
Hex- "Well where the hell does this one go? Ahhhhh screw it, yeah, cards are soundin pretty good right about now."  
  
Egor is occupied with nothing else but a lollie.  
  
All of a sudden KiKi and Raph come tumbling down the stairs along with the huge air mattress. Raph hits the floor first followed by the air mattress and then KiKi.  
KiKi- "so much for that idea."  
  
Egor sees the pile up and sticks his lollie in his pocket and goes running over to the pile up. He looks at KiKi.  
KiKi- "Don't even think about it Egor."  
Egor- "Egor love air mattress."  
KiKi- "Egor don't do it!"  
  
Egor starts jumping up and down clapping.  
Raph- "Egor is gonna be an air mattress is he doesn't sit his little ass down."  
  
All of a sudden Egor plunges onto the mattress filled with air, flinging KiKi across the room. KiKi lands directly onto Mikey, Mily, and Hex's card game and then slides off the table onto TMNTPunker and Leo who were talking. All of a sudden the whole mattress gets flipped over with Egor on top. Egor goes tumbling onto the floor and rolls around. He then sits up and looks at the furious Raph who had just fallen down the stairs and then gotten jumped on by Egor himself. Egor then turns towards KiKi who is even more not so happy.  
Egor- "Egor in bad trouble!"  
KiKi*plunging back over the table*- "That's it you little runt!!!"  
Raph- "I'm gonna hurt him!!!!"  
Mily- "Don't hurt Egor!!!"  
Hex- "Why not?"  
  
Raph and KiKi both charge into the kitchen after that little shit where Dancingfae is helping Grandma Helen with the dishes. Egor slides across the floor and hides behind Helen.  
Helen- "Say now, what's going on in there?"  
KiKi- "Uhhhh, sorry Grandma."  
Helen- "Well you guys really need to settle down, look how scared Egor is!"  
Raph*mumbling*- "hmmmmm, I wonder why."  
  
KiKi and Raph both walk back into the living room. Everyone is ready for the movie. Hex is opening a pack of buttery kettle corn microwave popcorn.   
Mikey- "Are you two ready?"  
KiKi- "I guess so."  
Raph- "What are we watching? Better be something gory."  
  
KiKi is just about to go get changed when suddenly there is a knock at the door. KiKi rushes to the door. She quickly rips it open.  
KiKi- "Well Well Well, if it isn't my good buddy TYGER!!!!!"  
Tyger- "KiKi KiKi KiKi, its really you."  
KiKi- "Of course it is! welcome to the party!!! Oh and look out for Egor he sometimes likes to try and eat the new people. Don't ask why."  
Tyger- "Don't worry I came prepared."  
  
Tyger takes out a large bag of multi colored biscuits, Egor's favorite, and joins the party.   
  
Seems like the perfect night huh. Little do they know that this may be the longest night of their lives. Muaaahahahahahahha.  
  
Please R&R. 


End file.
